


He Loved Her, and She Loved Him

by ReinaWritesStuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gap Filler, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff
Summary: What happened after the bedchamber door closed.





	He Loved Her, and She Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that the boatsex we saw in the show was round 2 for them.  
> This is my vision of round 1.

**Jon locked the door behind him.**  

They each waited for the other to say something, do something. Anything that would break them from the trance they were under as they stared into each other’s eyes. After another moment, Jon hesitantly closed the gap between them until they were only a breath apart. Dany briefly wet her lips and took a deep gulp. Placing his hand against her face, he brought their lips together.

Whatever barred them from taking each other before was gone in one kiss. They hardly even broke apart as they began to remove their clothes. It was a harder feat than they’d realized it would be, and they frustratingly worked to take off each layer.

Dany, down to only a pale sheer underdress, pulled away from Jon. He looked at her with intrigue as she grabbed his hand, led him to sit on her bed. As she stood over him, her naked body clearly visible through her dress, he took in her beauty with a look of awe. Dany leaned towards him and unlaced his pants, sliding them down with his help. She never glanced away from his eyes, nor did he from hers. But, in all of her confidence, there was a touch of nervousness as she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. She removed his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Dany very slowly began to move against him and kissed him softly. The sensation as she continued to roll her hips in circles was nearly too much for Jon to bear. His hands slid up her legs until he grabbed her backside almost roughly. Their kisses turned deeper than before, and Dany could feel him stiffening against her. Jon’s hands then went to untie her underdress and slipped her straps down until the dress pooled at her waist; her bare breasts exposed to him. He kissed from her neck to her collar. Dany’s body arched towards him in response as he placed his lips gently on her breasts and she continued to roll her hips.

Overcome, Jon gripped Dany by the backs of her thighs and lifted her, placing her on her back. Her heart raced at the act, and he wasted no time moving on top of her. His lips grazed down her chest, stopping briefly at each of her breasts once more before kissing down her stomach painfully slowly. Jon pushed her knees further apart, and his face neared her center. He paused, gazing up at her face for a moment, and gently ran one finger in between her folds. Dany let out a gasp at the feeling of his finger, first one easing into her entrance then another, massaging her slowly. When she felt his tongue parting her, his fingers still at work, she threw her head back with a loud moan and dug her teeth into her bottom lip. Her fingers twisted through the fur blanket before reaching down to tangle in his dark curls, urging him further. And he obliged.

Jon was not her first lover, but she had not been with someone like this before. Never with such a connection. Never so in tune with her body that he knew everything that pleased her before she had to even react. Every move he made was for her. With love. As if he wanted nothing more than to satisfy her. Dany wasn’t looking for another partner to merely fill her bed when she met Jon, and she hadn’t found one. No, she’d found something different in him. Something far more. He was dominant but not forceful. Skilled but still attentive to her. Every feeling of his lips against her was sweet, and she ached for more. It was the kind of pleasure and fulfillment she’d longed for. The kind of love she’d only dared to dream about.

When she was nearing her edge, she locked eyes with Jon just as he glanced up to see her face. He grabbed her hand and locked it in his as she came with a soft whimper of an exhale. She sunk into her pillow, catching her breath as she stared at the ceiling. Jon shifted his body to lie on his side next to Dany, thinking that she was exhausted, and grazed his fingers lightly between her breasts. But, she rose up to kiss his lips again. She gently pushed him on his back and he went where she led.  

Sitting on top of him now, Dany had a clear view of Jon’s scar-ridden chest and her face suddenly dropped. She hesitantly reached out, running the tips of her fingers over each scar before resting them on the largest one over his heart.  _Why would someone have done this_ , she thought to herself. Dany tried to push the thoughts from her mind. She leaned down and kissed his lips with even more passion than before.

Dany sat back upright and, with his hands bracing her hips, she eased herself down on his shaft. Both of their breathing was staggered as she rolled against him in a wave-like motion, taking more of him inside of her. The flickering candle casted a shifting glow against Dany’s body. Jon’s eyes followed the way the glow illuminated the side of her leg, tracing the shape of her hip and waist, and curving over breasts. He couldn’t help but let his hand trailing where his eyes had followed, stopping to cup and massage her breast. Her eyes closed as she sighed and grabbed his hand against her. Her hips never missed a beat.

This wasn’t the woman Jon had expected when stepped onto Dragonstone’s shores. This wasn’t where he’d expected to find himself when he departed from Winterfell. He’d left White Harbor with no hope other than to return with his life. Instead he would return with her by his side. In his arms?

He had thought long on what this night could mean for them as he paced in his cabin before deciding to go to her room. He wondered what consequences would come from it. If she would have rejected him on the spot, destroying an alliance. Even as she sat on top of him – her movements quickening and moans rising, bringing him closer to a peak – he wondered if this union with the Targaryen queen would bring prosperity or disaster. 

But, he didn’t care. For the first time since being brought back, he didn’t care about the repercussions. They were not their titles or beholden to politics in that moment. It wasn’t the queen that he held, that he wanted. He only wanted Daenerys. He wanted her in every way he could have her. She was worth the risk, worth the uncertainty and worth any consequences he would face. His feelings for her and hers for him were what he cared about. She was fiery and stubborn, loving and selfless, fearsome and kind. And, at least for that night, she was his.

Jon quickly sat up, wrapping his arm around her back and holding her securely against him. Both feeling close to climax, he bucked deeper into her. Their moans and sighs came out as sharp gasps as they pressed their foreheads together. Even with their eyes closed, the energy from the closeness they felt between each other coursed through their bodies like fire. Dany ran her hand gently over Jon’s jaw, their lips lightly brushing together. Shortly after, they each finished as Jon’s trembling hand dug into her back. The light reflected against their sweat-glistened skin. Jon rested his head in the crook of her neck, and she draped her arms around his shoulders. Dany kissed him on the head, and they took in the silent moment wrapped together. 

After eventually lying back on the bed, Dany propped herself up glancing down at Jon, her leg resting in between his. She ran her fingers through his dampened hair and down to his chest, again resting them against his crescent-shaped scar. Her eyes and attention moved to it. She wanted to ask him about them, Jon was certain of that. He didn’t want to talk about them, he was even more certain of that much, as well. Even with their intimacy, Jon did not want to speak of what happened. He didn’t want to relive that memory by rehashing it. But, her eyes seemed to beg the question.

“They,” he began, but faltered on his words and struggled to continue, “They’re from…”

His words were stopped when Dany touched the tips of her fingers against his lips. Noticing his uneasiness, she spoke with a sympathetic smile.

“It’s alright. When you’re ready to tell me.”

Dany leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the wound over his heart. She kissed her way back up to his lips, and he held her close as they continued once more passionately.

What caused the scars was not important that night. The war in the North. The war in the South. The uncertainty of their future. None of it mattered at that moment. All that mattered was the two of them in each other’s arms for however long they had together. 


End file.
